jackknifeedgetownfandomcom-20200216-history
Inferno Cop
|} Inferno Cop (インフェルノコップ) is the main character of the anime, Inferno Cop. He is a 21 year old police officer based in Jack Knife Edge Town, and is self-proclaimed to have risen from hell, who strives to punish the evildoers after his family was murdered by the Secret Society, Southern Cross. Appearance Inferno Cop's most common form looks like a skeleton dressed as a police officer with shades, who constantly has fire flowing behind his skull armed with a default handgun. Inferno Cop attained a cybernetic body after a Southern Cross surgery gone awry, and he became a car-like entity still with his trademark cap, flowing fire shades wearing skull. He reverted back to his base form after participating in a Grand Prix. During the Third Destroy Finale, Inferno Cop's flame disappeared from his body completely; this likely parallels the moment of hesitation the character was going through as reality was being overwritten. After being encouraged by Hellfire Boy's bread remains, he regains his flame. In his battle against Claudia, Inferno Cop achieves a form that goes beyond his previous two bodies - a golden version called Glitter Inferno Cop. Personality One of Inferno Cop's main personality traits is his relentless pursuit of justice and despise of the Southern Cross organization. He mercilessly shoots down the operatives of the Society, going as far as telling one of them to "amuse him" and "beg for his life," but still didn't spare the criminal. In spite of his ruthlessness, Inferno Cop deeply mourns the loss of innocents, such as the Baby marked by Southern Cross sent to take his life, and Hellfire Boy's sacrifice in during the Grand Prix. He also stands up for what he believes to be righteous, no matter the accusations, as Real God accused him and Mecha Cop of being heretics and false gods when they traveled back in time, but that didn't dishearten Inferno Cop at all, even when he was thrown into hell. History Inferno Cop's family was murdered by Southern Cross when he was 18 years old. Ever since then, he has tirelessly punished the guilty and pursued the organization to the best of his abilities. Plot Southern Cross Inferno Cop arrives to the aid of a pregnant woman is being menaced by Southern Cross members. An inept police officer lets them off the hook, but Inferno Cop arrives and annihilates all of the gang members, including the leader HeelBadBilly. However, the Madernity Madam goes into childbirth and Inferno Cop is nearly drowned in the process. Inferno Cop finds the baby in the flooded streets, but notices he bears the Southern Cross mark in his forehead. Inferno Cop weeps for the innocent life, but the Baby turns into a grotesque mutation intent on murdering Inferno Cop. This leaves Inferno Cop no other choice but to use his gun, and Inferno Cop fires it at Baby. Baby boasts that he is immune to Inferno Cop's bullets, but so is Inferno Cop. After the bullets bounce back from Inferno Cop a second time, Baby is utterly destroyed by their force. Inferno Cop comments he was a terrifying enemy, but right then and there he's accused of infanticide by Mister Judge. Inferno Cop manages to do well in the Court despite being unfamiliar with the law, and during his prosecution against Mister Judge he ends up losing his patience with the presiding judge. Inferno Cop destroys the court, but Mister Judge reveals his identity as True Chief Justice of Jack Knife Edge Town and sentences Inferno Cop for one year and three months of penal service. On his way out the Court, Inferno Cop's vehicle tumbles off the road. As it turns out, it was a plot by the High Priests of Southern Cross to have Inferno Cop suffer a ghastly accident and rebuild him through surgery, making him carry several debts, which would leave him no choice but to take his own life. Inferno Cop manages to wake up during surgery and fends off the Southern Cross agents FBI in his way out of the hospital, still wrapped in bandages. However, as Inferno Cop leaps to the streets, he finds it overpopulated with zombies, and the newspaper marks the date as the year 2085. Time Disruption Inferno Cop was assaulted by the undead when Mecha-Cop shows up, claiming he was built to destroy him. Mecha-Cop destroys the revenants and believes to have destroyed Inferno Cop as well; however, his sensors malfunction when Inferno Cop shows up alive with a survival rate of 120%. Inferno Cop says there are things machines can't properly proccess and that is Mecha-Cop's weakness. He transforms into his second form, shaped like a car, and warps through time with the abilities granted to his cybernetic body to set right everything that is wrong in the world. Alongside Mecha-Cop, Inferno Cop ends up in the Cretaceous Period, having to fend themselves against the Dilosmonotolcoltsaurus, Edolnixcyunotops, Cerasauloarupenatolpritex and Igniorxdeltosuriel dinosaurs, which were the actual culprits for the extinction of dinosaurs. As they try to flee the monstrosities, they are greeted by strange tribal men who capture them and want to eat them; however, one of the tribesmen identify them as gods. They are freed and treated with luxury, though Real God appears calling it blasphemy and treatens them to suffer His judgment. Inferno Cop is unafraid and he and Mecha-Cop are sent to Hell. While in Hell, Inferno Cop comments the place looks "normal" to him despite it being his first time at the place; he finds there Auntie Grenda, who asks for help finding her husband. He and Mecha-Cop help the elderly lady out, and ask for the exit; Grenda points to a near staircase exit, but Mecha-Cop refuses to follow Inferno Cop to Jack Knife Edge Town, saying he found reason for living in helping others out in Hell. Inferno Cop parts ways with Mecha-Cop. America Racing Grand Prix Speeding off in the streets of Jack Knife Edge Town, Inferno Cop leaves a trail of flames that transform a small kid being bullied into Hellfire Boy, who proposes they take over the world together. Inferno Cop initially laughs off the kid's words, but when he discovers an America Grand Prix poster in a nearby wall, with the prize of a hefty 1,000,000 Yen (approximately $10535,19), he concedes World Domination may be possible. During the race Inferno Cop squares off against Mister Judge once more, and he is lagging behind when Hellfire Boy suggest Inferno Cop absorb him to give him a burst of speed, saying his life is complete after meeting the policeman from hell. Inferno Cop does so, although regretfully, but still comes in second place - though he wins the same amount of cash as Mister Judge who came in first. Still grieving the death of Hellfire Boy, Inferno Cop decides to blow some time off in Egypt, where he finds a tent selling bread - one of which is striking resemblant to Hellfire Boy. After noting the resemblance, Inferno Cop eats the bread and heads to a nearby pyramid, and challenges Khnum-Khufu, Egypt's strongest pharaoh. After a close battle, Inferno Cop defeats Khnum-Khufu, and decides to become the Pyramid's new master, but shortly after entering the coffin, he receives a cell call from the ICPD chief urging him to return to Jack Knife Edge Town. Third Destroy Finale I nferno Cop is shocked to find the ICPD Headquarters under the attack of an alien space ship, which proceeds to trash Jack Knife Edge Town. No less sudden is the appearance of a winged alien claiming 'the time has come to fulfill the contract', and Inferno Cop is trapped in the skies as the winged aliens surround him. Southern Cross' High Priest Altair (Gray) arrives saying they want to cause the Third Destroy Finale, which with Inferno Cop's Lambda 2000 Driver belonging to a fake god, would transform him into a Real God, and bring Earth to its ideal state through another extinction. Jack Knife Edge Town is consumed in light, and when Inferno Cop comes to, he finds the town populated with Inferno Cops, but his own flame has disappeared (though this goes unaddressed in the series itself). He is close to insanity when he happens upon the Maternity Madam he saved from the Southern Cross members, who reveals her name to be Claudia and that she has fallen in love after being rescued by him, and that she has the power to transform the world into what she wishes. Claiming to be tired with mankind's destructive tendencies, she claims she wanted to rebuild the world as a perfect utopia for her and Inferno Cop alone. Inferno Cop is apparently swayed by her words, but he suddenly starts throwing up, and a remnant of Hellfire Boy's bread appears in the vomit. He reminds Inferno Cop this isn't his true goal, and Inferno Cop agrees; after eating Hellfire Boy's bread again, he regains his flame. Inferno Cop decides to destroy Claudia, and his flames burn gold, turning him into Glitter Inferno Cop, managing to undo Claudia's damage to the people of Jack Knife Edge Town who had become Inferno Cops. Claudia decides to kill Inferno Cop herself, but her bullets have no effect on Inferno Cop, who relentlessly assaults the worldmaker. Claudia, however, finds an opening and sends her entire body flying against Inferno Cop; Inferno Cop is saved by Auntie Grenda and Mecha-Cop, who shoots down her spinning body. Claudia says she has surpassed the power of Gods and hasn't been defeated yet, and Inferno Cop says she doesn't understand the true power of mankind. Inferno Cop's hand mutates into Devil's Satan Hellhound Grenda's Kind Hand, which according to Altair (Gray) will allow Inferno Cop to defeat Claudia at the expense of his life. They clash one final time, and after an explosion that wraps the entire city, they're both gone. Hellfire Boy asks his mother (Ariel Suzuki) if Inferno Cop died and his badge falls from the heavens. Hellfire Boy is later seen grown up with his girlfriend remembering the incidents and thinking they all might have been an illusion, since even the badge disappeared. Inferno Cop appears nearby, scaled gigantically in comparison to them, saying together with Hellfire Boy that even if nobody remembers Inferno Cop, that will remain his 'little secret', and that he 'doubts anyone will remember anyway'. Since the scene is ambiguous, Inferno Cop's ultimate fate is left a mystery. Space Patrol Luluco It is revealed Inferno Cop is now in Hell where he discovers Luluco wandering around after dying. Luluco mistakes Inferno Cop for Over Justice Director-General, her superior who is also a flaming skeleton of justice. Inferno Cop says he's not him, but knows him well and is actually a former member of the Space Patrol. Inferno Cop then comforts Luluco and encourages her to leave Hell, as he himself had done. Powers & Abilities At the start of the series, Inferno Cop shows up in his car which is also engulfed by flames. Even in his base form, he was immune to bullets, as Baby found out when trying to use them to kill Inferno Cop. After the surgery from Southern Cross, Inferno Cop could change into a car-like form that allowed him to warp through time. Inferno Cop could also absorb someone with the flames of hell, like him, as he did with Hellfire Boy to give him a boost of speed during the America Gr and Prix. Inferno Cop also managed to undo Claudia's Third Destroy Finale, which rewrote all of reality, after becoming Glitter Inferno Cop. It was then the true power behind his left hand was revealed in Devil's Satan Hellhound Grenda's Kind Hand, which allowed him to kill someone who had ascended beyond the Gods, but at the cost of his own life. Trivia * Inferno Cop bears a striking resemblance to the comic book characters Ghost Rider, Punisher, and Axe Cop. * Anything Inferno Cop uses is liable to inherit the flames of hell (for example, his car and Hellfire Boy). * According to the AnimeNext panel Inferno Cop is from New Jersey Category:Characters